


Future-proof 世纪爱人

by lokitsch



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 7





	Future-proof 世纪爱人

戴安娜总是在每年的这个时候想起他，人们的笑声回荡在干燥寒冷的空气中，细碎的雪花飘落，那个美妙的夜晚仿佛从未曾离开过。

她隔着餐厅的落地窗向外面望去，临街店铺的职员正悠闲地换下圣诞季的装饰，挂上庆祝新年的标语。

就快要2000年了。她喝了一口咖啡，笑着摇了摇头。

时间真快，尤其是对于一个并不会衰老的半神来说，距离她和史蒂夫上一次的短暂重逢已经过去了十六年，而下一次呢？这是一个残酷得不忍细想的问题，但戴安娜现在已经可以坦然面对它的答案了。

但那不妨碍她怀念着、留恋着，回忆是人类独有的让瞬间永存的方式。神奇女侠的铠甲下，一小块戴安娜·普林斯的内心让她在华盛顿特区度过了整整十七年。1984年那场事故之时，她刚刚搬来这里不过一年，而在那之前，为了保护自己的秘密身份，她通常只在一个地方呆十年左右，只有华盛顿——她向远处望去，洁白的方尖碑依旧伫立，史蒂夫身体的温度仿佛还残存在指尖。

她不舍得这里，尽管他们在这儿留下的回忆不过短短几天，但那足以让戴安娜永远地喜欢上这个地方。她不厌其烦地搬了几次家，换了工作，只为再在这个城市多停留一段时间，最起码想他的时候，还可以在国家广场的林荫道上转转。

好吧，但，凡事总归会有个尽头，这是她心底熟谙的道理。在即将到来的千禧年里她便要离开美国、前往欧洲，所有的行李已经打包好了，等搬家公司过完他们的假期，戴安娜就不得不离开这片回忆之地了。

咖啡的热气氤氲着，她的舌尖一阵苦涩。

戴安娜放下杯子，从包里掏出这个早上要读的信件。绝大多数是她订的杂志和账单之类的，例外的是，刚刚早些时候她跑了一趟她的几个“老雇主”们，从信箱里取回了所有寄给她原来地址的信件，估计都是些广告传单之类的，她只是想在离开美国之前确认一遍。

先读报纸，再是杂志，待到戴安娜的拿铁下去了大半杯的时候，摆在她面前的只是十几张单薄的信封了，她随手翻着看了几下，银行，银行，日用品公司，香水店，银行……

无聊的宣传册们掠过眼前。直到一个略微泛黄的信封捕捉住她的注意。

戴安娜的目光扫过上面的标签，那个想也不敢想的名字击中了她，那是……她的手几乎是下意识地一紧，蛋糕叉子被她的动作撞到碟子上，发出好大一声响。

“您还好吗，女士？”

路过的侍者闻声关切地问了一句。

“我……是的。

”她抬起头来眨眨眼：“没事，我很好，谢谢。”

戴安娜歉意地笑了一下，重新看向那个信封。

史蒂夫·特雷弗。

这是……戴安娜几乎没有意识到，自己已经完全地屏住了呼吸。她颤抖着伸出手去，拾起那个信封，力气大得使被她捏住的部分开始发皱，就好像她生怕这封信会在下一秒消失不见一样。

她尽量小心地打开信封，里面是一张薄薄的信纸，泛黄发脆的纸上写得密密麻麻的。

他的字迹。

“Hi, Angel.”

百年流逝，但却好像什么都没有改变，阳光，白沙，她闻得到他皮肤上海盐的味道，他的双眼仿佛爱琴海。

_我不知道你能不能收到这封信，想必邮局的那帮家伙也并不是经常收到一封寄给16年之后的信的。哈，你敢相信吗，连邮政部那玩意儿都改名了，我刚刚下楼买信纸的时候，对着USPS四个大字还发了一会儿懵，还好这个地球还没有疯狂到淘汰写信。_

_你看，这个世界上总有些东西会是Future-proof的。_

_在我抱着电话簿彻夜不眠的第二天晚上，我终于找到你的名字了，戴安娜，但我仍然不敢确认那是你，在见到你之前，我都不敢相信。_

史蒂夫坐在书桌前，笑着摇了摇头，即使亲吻过那双嘴唇，他也无法消掉心中第一次见到戴安娜时的惊艳。她是一个让人难以置信的奇迹，一直都是。

_所以你看，我真的是这个世界上最幸运的混蛋：本该葬身鱼肚子里的飞机被一个天使捞起来了，和这个世界上最美丽的女人共浴爱河，现在还坐在一间别人的公寓里用别人的身体给你写信，多么精彩而荒谬的人生故事啊……戴安娜，或许这就是和一位女神谈恋爱的附赠品？_

_我都在写些什么，天使，原谅我，我眼下的状态还有点迷糊，这两天每每看到镜子里的“那张”脸的时候，我都还是会被冷不丁地吓一跳。老天，这真的是1984年吗？_

_但无论如何，我知道是你把我带回来的，否则一个死人怎么可能穿越到66年后的未来。我一方面因为可以再一次见到你而欣喜不已，一方面又不希望变成现在这样——我们都知道事情从不可能这么简单，我的回归一定就意味着你要有麻烦了，小说里不都这么写吗？我很快会被坏人操纵、与你反目，又或者我的复活只是一个勾引你的圈套，吧啦吧啦吧啦……我希望明天等待着你的不是又一次生死攸关的战斗，戴安娜，甚至我可以永远不再睁开眼睛，只要你轻松快乐。_

_但，事已至此了，我也不知道要怎么让我的灵魂滚回它该呆的地方去，而一个战士是永远不会说放弃的，对吧？我们会一起度过这个的，我会来找你。_

戴安娜握信的手不受控制的发抖着，她没有料到这个，他一句话也没有提过，又或者他是故意隐瞒了这个惊喜的。戴安娜捂住嘴，酸胀的涩意漫上眼眶。

_所以我写信给你，戴安娜，希望你能在十六年后的冬日里收到这封信，毕竟那可是个大日子，我不会让我的女孩独身一人度过二十世纪最后的平安夜和千禧年的第一个清晨的。_

昏黄的灯光里，史蒂夫点了点头，无声地感慨了一下。哇哦，千禧年，听起来可真他妈酷。

_我们的相逢是那么的短暂，以至于我没有办法和你说尽心里的话；这次不知道我能在这里停留多久，所以我想把这一切尽可能地写下来，寄出去，在我被某个绿色皮肤的反派抓走之前——你们希腊有绿色皮肤的神吗——在那之前，告诉你我一直爱你。_

_我一直爱你，天使，从见到你的第一眼开始。_

_我依旧不敢相信我们的相遇，本该是我的忌日的日子怎么会莫名其妙地变成我人生中最美好的一天，我这个走运的混蛋。我是一个战士，从第一次被教导学会摁下扳机的那一刻起，我们就几乎放弃了祷告。爱、勇气、信仰，这一切在我所置身的战场上看起来都那么的缥缈，在我的飞机失去控制前的最后一秒，我的心里依旧只有一个坚定而荒唐的目标，胜利。_

_我以为我是对的，我是说，当时的哪一个人不这么想呢？直到遇见你让这一切变得不同。戴安娜，在我们的相处中，我有那么一些时刻觉得你过于理想主义，有时会想，这个世界究竟配不配得上你，但绝大多数时刻我更愿意相信是地球某个角落的祈祷得到了回响，让人类能在这个疯狂而混乱的世界里拥有你。_

_你的爱是不设防的，戴安娜，所以我们才能被它拯救。_

他习惯性地晃了晃手中的笔，掌心里的这玩意儿似乎并不需要添加墨水就能自动书写，这就是六十六年后的地球吗，有够疯狂的。

_你救了我，天使，不是在沙滩上，而是在欧洲的战场上，在你的身上我第一次意识到原来这个世界上还有比敌对更庞大的东西，我不是说阿瑞斯，不、不，那个长角的东西太丑了，真的很难相信他居然是你的亲戚。反正我的灵魂现在也归上帝管了，我必须要把对你们这些希腊神的意见好好写一写。_

戴安娜感觉自己被泪水浸湿的掌心下，聚起一个小小的笑容，她可以想象出他故作严肃的表情、皱起的眉头和略带笑意的眼角。

_我说的是你身上的那种象征……是爱吗？我又觉得那个单词略显单薄。那种热苹果酒一样的感觉，让我很久以来第一次愿意相信世界上真的可能有和平和幸福的存在。_

_所以我的天使，不要为我流泪。天堂岛之后的每一天都是你给我的第二次人生，当我选择离开的时候，我是幸福的，我可能教会了你怎么在百货商店结账，但永远是你，戴安娜，是你教会了我如何去爱这个世界，是你教会我原来爱是这么光荣而无畏的事情。_

史蒂夫停下笔来，弯腰去够旁边的小茶几上的纸巾，他用力地抽了抽鼻子，老天，他怀念戴安娜头发上的香气。

_我想要吻你，天使，像个该死的自私的男人那样吻你。在我最后的飞行中，我想了很多事，早餐、报纸、约会、舞蹈和未来几十年的初雪，所有自私而美好的事情，我希望我们之间的爱一路蔓延，直到像最古老的誓词里写的那样，抵达死亡。好吧，虽然我们某种程度上也算是做到了，但我还是不得不让你一个人走完接下来的路，天使，我知道前方没有什么能挫败你，我只是遗憾我不再能见证你美丽的征程。_

_你会创造一个奇迹的，戴安娜，我并不是在预言什么，而是我就是这般确信着。我是你在这个世界上拯救的第一个人，然后会是第二个、第三个，女孩儿们会被你的光芒鼓舞，人们会被你象征的一切所打动，或许这个世界截至今日仍然混乱而不可理喻，但他们终有一日会爱你，戴安娜，就像我爱你一样。_

“姐姐？”一个清脆的声音打断了戴安娜的阅读，她有些慌张地擦擦眼角，趴在桌边的小女孩递给她一张纸巾，“不要哭了哦。”

_所以我写下这封信给你，在我还没有被绿皮肤的希腊神抓去改造之前写下这封信。我们在一起的时间太过短暂，不仅仅不足以向你说尽我的爱意，也没有办法向你解释清楚你对我的意义。我希望你能在2000年到来之际读到这封信，彼时我很大概率已经又一次离开了，但没有关系，只要你和你所象征的东西还存在于这颗星球上就好。_

_只要你还站在那里，我的爱就依旧萦绕在这篇土地上，戴安娜。_

_向前走吧，亲爱的，带着我所爱的和你所信仰的一切，去跨入那个全新的千年。我依旧还记得人们庆祝1900年到来时的样子，那个时候的我还年纪不大，大街上的人们庆祝着新的世纪来到，展望着会有什么新的伟大壮举在这一百年里实现——好吧，虽然他们很快就等来了前所未有的战争，并且在我刚刚的迅速了解中，人类似乎还经历了第二次世界大战？疯子——但那并不妨碍故事开始时冉冉发亮的希望。_

史蒂夫几乎可以看见她战斗的样子，她为人们战斗的样子。他的爱人会在未来的每一刻闪闪发光，成为他们的榜样。

_你就是那个希望，天使，你带给了一个混蛋军人希望，你也会在又一百年，给他们带去希望。_

_那个时候，我会在天空中看着你的，带着我全部的爱意。_

他的眼泪和她的眼泪落在信纸上，跨越时间的横流，一同归于干涸。

_我度过了很幸福的一生，而你从来都只让它变得更加美好。不要为我难过，天使，我们的爱情不是以死亡而终止，相反，我在坠入大海的那一天因为你的爱而重生。_

_我的雅典娜，我的缪斯，我的阿芙洛狄忒。_

_不管我会在下一秒，下一天，还是下一个世纪消失，我都会一直爱你，戴安娜，有些东西是不会被未来改变的，你只需要听见我的誓言然后继续走下去，我永远在明天等你。_

_你是我的英雄。_

她接过纸巾，一滴泪珠从那漂亮的颚角滑落，砸在信纸上，洇开一小团灰色的墨迹。

“爱你的，史蒂夫·特雷弗。”

小女孩的大眼睛忧心忡忡地望着她。“我没事……谢谢你，宝贝。”戴安娜这才意识到自己的眼泪已经打湿了脸颊，还好，眼前的小女孩似乎是餐厅里唯一一个注意到她情绪的人。

“我很好，你不要担心哦，我只是……我只是……”

她的声音还有一点点嘶哑，戴安娜想找一个借口让小女孩放下心来，却发现自己看着那个名字，一时间不知道应该继续说什么。

是小女孩的手覆上了她的手背：“没有关系，我妈妈说掉眼泪并不是什么可耻的事情。”她体贴地拍拍戴安娜。

“我也会哭，邻居家的艾迪也会哭，妈妈也会哭。”

“你说的对，”戴安娜还挂着泪痕的双眼绽放出一点笑意，“我们都会有脆弱的时刻，不是吗？”

她回握住小女孩的手，她肉嘟嘟的胳膊上戴着一对天蓝色的运动护腕。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

餐厅里轻快的音乐声和人们的交谈声流淌在戴安娜和女孩之间，一刻也没有停止过。

“你拯救了我的今天，我的英雄。”

-END-


End file.
